


Anniversary

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "May I prompt you with Director Sanvers first anniversary?"





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This ties in with my fic Someone Else.

“First time you all went rogue together,” Kara suggests from where she’s perched on the couch, licking ice cream off a spoon.

“I’m a calming influence, Danvers.” Lucy protests.

“She’s right,” Alex chimes in. She swipes the tub of ice cream from Kara and digs in with her own spoon. “It’s either me and Maggie, Maggie and Lucy or Lucy and me. Never all three of us at once.”

“Probably a good thing,” Maggie says. “The world would implode if we all went rogue together.”

Maggie sighs, reaches out to wipe chocolate ice cream from Alex’s cheek. “How about… first time we all went on a date and it _wasn’t_ ruined by an alien attack.”

“Has that ever happened?” Lucy muses, and they all fall silent for a moment, Alex tapping her spoon against her lip as she thinks.

There’s a knock at the door and Kara bounces off the sofa, opens the door to James, Winn, and three enormous pizza boxes.

“First time all three of you had to put out one of Alex’s cooking fires.” Kara says.

“Kara we’d be having an anniversary every week,” Lucy laughs, dodging Alex when she tries to smack her with her spoon.

“What are we celebrating?” Winn asks, setting the pizza boxes down on the coffee table and jumping onto the sofa, reaching out to open one and filling the apartment with the delicious smell of pizza.

“Not sure,” Alex says, stealing the slice Winn was just about to bite into. “The nice old lady at the store asked us when our anniversary was.”

“We’re trying to decide.” Maggie says from the kitchen, clacking plates one on top of the other.

Lucy wanders over to help her, dropping a kiss on her lips that Maggie smiles into. Their fingers tangle together on top of the stack of plates. Alex smiles at them from across the room, a dopey grin that has Winn and Kara elbowing each other and making little heart shapes with their fingers.

Winn yelps when Alex kicks his shin, and Lucy laughs, her forehead pressed against Maggie’s. She holds a hand out behind her and waits until she can feel Alex’s warm, calloused hand in hers. Alex wraps her arms round her girlfriends’ waists, leaning in to kiss Lucy, Maggie.

“Kara’s hallway,” Maggie murmurs into the small space between them. “Remember?”

Lucy nods. Behind them, Winn and Kara have started squabbling over pizza toppings. James steps in to mediate. Alex rolls her eyes and guides her girlfriends quietly out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. Maggie shuts the door softly on the argument, turns round with her hand still on the doorknob to see Alex sat on the bed, leaning up to kiss Lucy. She’s holding Lucy’s elbows, Lucy’s forearms resting on her shoulders.

“I’m so glad you came back,” Maggie whispers. She doesn’t mean to say it quite so loud but Lucy makes a noise against Alex’s mouth and suddenly Maggie’s spilling her guts. “I can’t- I don’t know what it would be like if you’d never come back. If you two… I didn’t know I could be so fucking _loved_.”

There’s tears dripping down Maggie’s face but she’s smiling. Alex smiles back, her eyes watery. Lucy’s sat next to her, holding her hand.

“Alex, god I’m so glad I met you. I thought you were so cocky but I fell in love and then… Lucy? You came back for Alex and my heart fucking,” Maggie chuckles through the lump in her throat. “God this sounds so clichéd but my heart doubled in size. Shit, I didn’t know I was capable of so much love until you two came into my life.”

Lucy and Alex are off the bed in a second, wrapping Maggie in a tight hug. They’re all crying, tears marking Alex’s neck where Lucy and Maggie rest against her. Whispered _I love you_ ’s fill the still, quiet air of the bedroom, blooming in each of their chests and up their throats until they’re smiling, and laughing, and the tears are drying on their faces.

“So Kara’s hallway,” Lucy says, finally.

Alex nods. “Where we first started.”

“That’s our anniversary,” Maggie agrees. She scrubs at her face and Lucy laughs, kissing Maggie’s cheek whilst Alex kisses the other.

There’s a knock at the door and James’ tired voice asks them to come back and have some pizza, because Kara and Winn are throwing chunks of pineapple at each other and he just wants to get on with game night, please.

Maggie takes her girls’ hands, presses kisses to each of their knuckles. “Come on. Let’s go celebrate.”


End file.
